Alluring Beauty
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: Roxas moved away from the only place he considered home to a place he thought would be the total opposite, yet there's a girl who starts to make him think that life away from Twilight Town may not be so bad after all. [RoxasxNamine]
1. Prologue

**Title**: Alluring Beauty

**Author**: Sorasgirl133

**Disclaimer**: I don't own the company, nor do I own the characters.

**Summary**: A crystal like tear rolled down her soft light rosy cheek, yet that beautiful smile I was mesmerized by kept her radiance glowing.

—

I reached for the cool brass door handle, opening the door to a new world. I stepped out into the crisp autumn Destiny air. Closing the door behind me, I walked down the cold gray sidewalk onto the luscious green lawn. The clear water of the old English bird bath, in our new front yard, rippled in the light breeze. Slightly leaning over the edge of the ceramic piece of art, I saw my reflection of a person I thought I knew.

My eyes were wide with wonder and unawareness of this new place. The light made my blue eyes sparkle with allurement. I saw a 'flawless' face staring back at me. The golden blond spikes each had their own personalities. The left side of my hair looked wind blown but to a certain 'perfection'. It was unique, as I am, as I've heard my old friends say where I lived once before. I angrily splashed my reflection and went on my way into town.

My parents said the move would be good for me. I beg to differ. My old best friends, Olette, Hayner and Pence kept my spirit alive when it seemed like the weight of the world was on my shoulders. I stuck my hands in my pockets as I headed over to the beach, kicking stray rocks along the way.

The people of this small city were busy doing their own routine to even care about a new teenager in town. Some were friendly, smiling slightly as we crossed each others paths. The others seemed to be cold hearted human beings. Other teenagers were walking around town with their school bags at hand, heading home after a long day at school.

Groups of friends talked about their day, laughing at good times. All of the guys were in long sleeved, button down shirts with a mix of lighter blues put into a plaid design, which were their ties to complete their shirt attire. They wore beige dress pants and black slacks. The girls wore a tighter white, short sleeved, button down shirt, a tie matching the guys, a mid-thigh skirt, matching their ties, very dark blue knee socks, and black shoes. Soon I would just be another face in the crowd dressed for success matching the other high school students.

I leaned against the wooden railing, separating the city from the beach. I took in my new home. Without notice, a girl was standing just ten feet away. She was dressed in a school uniform. The girl threw her school bag down angrily down by her side. Her hair fell in front of her face as she looked at her bag. She tucked her honey blonde hair behind her ear with one hand as she stood like me, looking out at the ocean. The girl and I, both used our elbows to keep our balance as we leaned on the railing. I didn't look at her, but I saw her out the corner of my eye.

The girl looked my age, young and unsure of what her mission was in life. She started to sniffle and wipe her eyes quickly. I looked over at her, not sure if I should do something. I cautiously walked a little closer to her with a concerned expression.

"Uh, are you okay?" I asked quietly. The girl looked up at me. I was taken away by those shy light blue, yet brilliant eyes. She quickly wiped her eyes again.

"Yeah, I'm fine." She said in a hushed voice. Her voice was calm and angelic sounding.

"If you want to share what's wrong, I'll listen." I told her. "That is if you wouldn't mind sharing."

"I just had a bad day at school." She laughed slightly, as if what she said was childish. She lightly shook her head. "Are you new here?"

"Yeah, I am. The name's Roxas." I held out my hand. She put her hand in mine.

"Namine." She shook my hand lightly.

"That's a very pretty name." I said to her. She blushed slightly.

"Thank you." She replied with a small smile. Namine looked back out at the ocean. Her smile turned into a slight frown upon this gorgeous girls face. I leaned over to get a better look at her. Namine turned to look at me. A crystal like tear rolled down her soft light rosy cheek, yet that beautiful smile I was mesmerized by kept her radiance glowing.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked again.

"Yes." She said solemnly. I smiled at her. Namine giggled.

"What's so funny?" I asked tilting my head a bit, still smiling. Namine was almost grinning.

"You know, you're really cute when you smile." She said.

"Really?" I smirked causing her to laugh. Namine nodded. "I'm glad you think so." She blushed slightly before we both looked out again. There was a period of silence between the two of us, it wasn't awkward, just calming. Before I knew it; however, I heard soft cries coming from her. "Namine?"

"Yeah?" We both turned to face each other. Her eyes were shining, as if she were ready to cry again. I suddenly was concerned again.

"What's bothering you?"

"Like I said before, school stuff. Stressing over school, that's all." Namine shrugged. Soon, another tear fell from her blue eyes. I reached over and wiped it off her cheek.

"Don't frown okay?" Namine looked at me funny.

"Why not?" She asked.

"Because it makes me sad to see you upset. I love that smile of yours." I said honestly to her. She giggled, blushing once again.

"You're a real charmer, you know that right?"

"I'll take your word for it." I winked at her. She laughed.

"It's funny that you and I just barely met, yet it seems like I've known you forever. I'm comfortable around you already." Namine told me.

"Same here."

"I'm glad about that." She was quiet.

"I couldn't agree anymore." I smiled. Namine leaned in towards me, standing on her tiptoes to try to get eye level with me. The way she looked gave me a hint to move in towards her. We were gradually getting closer to each others faces. Before I knew it, we were just centimeters away.

"Namine!" A females voice broke in from a short distance. Namine and I quickly separated to see who the girl was. The girl who called, looked very similar to Namine. She had auburn colored hair. This girl was also wearing a school uniform. Next to her, was four other guys. One looked very similar to me actually. However, his hair was a chocolate brown and his spikes were placed differently. One of the other guys had silver hair that went a little past his shoulders, one had red hair and the other had blonde hair. There was also another girl next to the group, yet she had shoulder length flipped out brunette hair.

"Come on Namine! We're going out to get ice cream!" The boy who looked similar to me said.

"Coming! Just give me a second!" Namine said back. She looked at me. "Those are my friends, Kairi, Sora, Riku, Wakka, Tidus and Selphie. I better get going. I'll see you at school tomorrow though, right?"

"Right." I nodded. "Have fun with your friends." Namine picked up her bag. She looked up at me and to my surprise, hugged me in a tight grip. Before she pulled away, she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you, Roxas." Namine whispered in my ear before running off to meet up with her friends. I watched them walk down the street. Namine gave me one last glance before turning the corner. She waved goodbye and I did the same.

I turned to look out at the beach one last time before I decided to head home. Who would have guessed that I would have ended up meeting such a wonderful girl in a place I thought I'd hate. Maybe the Destiny Islands wouldn't be so bad.

---

**A/N:** Ha! Another one shot! I had to make one for Roxas and Namine because I had one for Sora and Kairi. XD I'm proud of both. However, there is something special about this one fanfic... I wanted to dedicate it to...

KHobsessed-13, aka someone I consider my best friend, Amanda XD

I wanted to write a RoxasxNamine fic for you since there aren't many of these kinds of fics (yet) and I wanted to thank you for always sticking by my side when things don't go my way! So this one was for you! Hope you liked it!

Review time.


	2. The Start

**A/N**: HIYA! Yes, told you guys this would become a story. XD I got enough requests to make this one and plus, I got a couple ideas for it. I really appreciate all of you who reviewed the first chapter. This is still dedicated to my bestest friend, Khobsessed-13 – I love you Amanda-chan!

**Chapter 2**- The Start

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Bee- _Smack!_**

My hand flew from under the checkered covers and onto the alarm clock, yelling for the me to get up. I quickly put my hand back under the covers and got all snuggled up again.

"Roxas, you know you can't go back to bed. Now, get up." My mom's voice said from the doorway.

"Do I really have to go to school?" I mumbled from under the sheets pathetically. I always hated first days of school, well at least it was my first day at a _new _school.

"Yes, now come on. You can't be late and make a bad impression. I want you to make loads of friends for your first day." My mother said.

"I have my friends back in Twilight Town. That's good enough for me." I said stubbornly. It fell quiet in my room. I was wondering if my mom left the battle for me to get up. Soon, the covers were lifted off of me and the sun light from the window blinded me. "Mom!"

"Roxas, you can't be complaining! Now get up and get ready before I ground you." The woman with dark blonde hair said sternly. Her deep blue eyes were fiercely glaring down at me.

"Okay, okay! I'm going." I sat up and walked into the bathroom down the hall. I hopped into the shower before changing into my school uniform. No matter how hard I tried not to, I kept yawning. Both my parents were downstairs. Dad was reading the newspaper at the kitchen table and Mom was cooking breakfast.

"So are you excited to go to Destiny High?" Dad said from behind the paper. I laid my elbow on the table and my cheek in the palm of my hand. My eyes were starting to close before Mom placed some pancakes on the table that made a '_clink_' noise, causing me to jump slightly.

"Uh, yeah... I guess so." I answered pouring syrup onto the gold layers of fluff. My hand grabbed the fork next to my plate and I started to eat up. After I finished eating, I got my bag.

"Have a good first day hunny!" My Mom called to me as I opened the front door.

"Stay out of trouble." Dad added.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. I know! Bye!" I said as I stepped onto the front step. My legs started toward the direction of my new school. That incident that happened yesterday had to have been an accident. I didn't even know the girl and we were about to kiss! That wasn't like me at all. Now, because of that, I couldn't sleep last night and now I'm dead tired.

The three story school came into view. I couldn't believe how huge this place was. My deep ocean blue eyes scanned the faces to see if I could find that blonde haired girl, Namine. Any of Namine's friends would be helpful too. I continued to walk into the building until I reached the front desk.

"Name." Said a lady from behind the desk. I assumed she was the secretary.

"Hiroshi, Roxas." I told her as she typed in the name into the computer. She printed out something and handed it to me.

"Here's your schedule." She said, again without looking up. My eyes read the writing and looked for my first class.

"English, room 207." I read out loud. "I hate English." I said to myself as I found the stairway. Slowly, I made my way up. Many of the students stopped talking to their friends as they looked at me. How awkward.

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

That was the bell. Students broke away from their groups, saying goodbye, and leaving to their assigned classes. '_Oh great. I'm going to be late to my class._' I sighed. The second story came into view. I looked around once I made it to the top of the stairs. Doors were closing and silence was slowly creeping its way down the hall. The first classroom I saw was 290.

"Just my luck." I said aloud, realizing I was on the opposite side of the hall. I started to walk down the long hallway. Suddenly, I came to a four way intersection. I decided to go right. "270. 271. 273. I'm going the wrong way..."

**Ding! Ding! Ding!**

"Now I'm tardy."Turning around, I sprinted back to the four way and headed right. Finally I came to my classroom. I slowly placed my hand on the handle and opened it up. Everyone's attention switched from the teacher, over to me, standing in the doorway. I hate it when people stare at me and yet, they keep doing it.

"You must be the new student." The teacher smiled at me. She had light brown hair that was pulled back into a twisted braid and a big bow at the top of her braid. She seemed like she'd be nice. I nodded.

"I'm Miss Gainsborough." The teacher introduced herself. She looked down at her clipboard. "You're Roxas Hiroshi?"

"Yes ma'am." I answered, trying to be polite. She smiled in return.

"Looks like you'll be sitting next to Sora. Sora, can you please raise your hand." Miss Gainsborough said looking at the class that lay before her. My eyes averted towards them too. A boy with chocolate brown hair that were spiked a little more than mine, raised his hand. I remembered him from yesterday. He was one of Namine's friends. I made my way down the rows of desks and sat next to him.

"You look really familiar." Sora said as soon as I sat down in the plastic seat next to him. Miss Gainsborough went back to teaching grammar.

"How?" I asked.

"I don't know, you just do." Sora answered as he switched his attention back to the whiteboard. '_Right..._' I sat there trying my best to just listen in on what the teacher was talking about. I just couldn't keep concentrated! I was starting to get restless.

My hand reached in my bag and took out a piece of paper and just started to doodle. Anything that came to mind was drawn before me on the white and blue stripped piece of paper. The led started to form a thick round tube shaped object with a handle. It was met up with another one with a sound effect by it. '_Whack_!' I started to smile.

"What are you drawing?" Sora, who was looking at the drawing I had just created, asked.

"It's a club. We use them for a battle, called 'The-."

"The Struggle."

"How'd you know?" I asked in a whisper.

"I've heard about it. Have you competed in it?"

"Yeah, my friend and me have been champions."

"Cool." Sora smiled. I smiled in return. At least he seemed like a cool person. Class carried on for about another hour. Once the bell rang, we all arose from our seats. My new classmates took their belongs and headed out the door to their next class. The one who could practically pass as my twin, looked over at me. "What class do you have next?"

"Uh..." I took out my schedule and read what it said. "P.E."

"You must have it with Riku. Okay, the gym is on the ground floor, off at the far end of the hall, past the cafeteria." Sora directed me.

"Thanks."

"Not a problem. Later." With that said, Sora walked out of the classroom. I grabbed my bag and walked out into the crowded hallway. Once again, people were staring at me. '_What, have they never seen a new student before?_' I headed down the stairs and past the cafeteria. The big double doors were wide opened. Walking through them, I made my way into the boys locker room and into the coach's office.

"New kid, right?" A tall man with blonde spiky hair said. His blue eyes were looking at me.

"Yes, sir." I answered. '_Wow, I sound like a real suck up.'_

"I'm your P.E. teacher, Mr. Strife. Your locker is number 120. Hurry up and change. Class is starting soon." Mr. Strife said as he handed me my locker combination. I nodded and walked past the dark blue lockers. Once I reached my locker, I looked at my locker combo and entered it in the lock. I pulled down on it and pulled open the metal door. A black and blue P.E. shirt and black basketball shorts were folded neatly on the bottom of the locker. I held up the shirt and read, '_Destiny High Physical Education_.' I hurried and changed into them and ran out to meet up with the class.

The class was co-ed. The girls wore shorter jersey shorts but the same shirts. To me, I felt so out of place looking at the groups of people talking with each other. I slowly made my way to a spot on the wall, casually leaning on it and crossing my tan arms. As long as it looked like I could careless, I figured I'd be okay. Mr. Strife walked out of the locker room and into the large gym.

"Today class, we're going to run the mile." He told us. Groans were heard, making echos vibrate between the gym walls. I was a pretty decent runner, so it didn't bother me too much. The class made their way outside to the track. We all lined up at the starting mark. "Four laps and then you're done. On your mark, get set, go!"

A stamped was created by large group of teenagers. We slowly started to open up gaps between us as the faster runners made the way around the first turn, while the slower runners were still in the long stretch. I was up near the head with a few other people. I glanced back to see the other half the class way behind. Before I even realized it, I was behind only one person. He was a tall, silver haired guy. He was running really fast. His deep aqua eyes met up with my ocean colored ones as he looked back. His eyes lowered into almost a death glare as he sped up. '_What was that for?_'

I started to run a little faster to meet up with this kid. Once he noticed, he started to pick up the pace. The two of us were so close, we were no further than a foot apart. We made our way past the finish line three times at this pace. We passed each of our classmates over and over. I was getting worn out but I couldn't let the silver haired teen beat me with the attitude he was giving me. We were getting closer to the end of our mile. I managed to run next to the other guy. The line, it was right there!

"Seven minutes and twenty seconds!" Mr. Strife called as we both passed the finish at the same exact time. (**A/N**: I wish I could run that fast!) The silver haired guy and me both bent over, putting our hands on our knees as we breathed heavily out of exhaustion. I truly just wanted to fall to the ground.

"You're a good runner, you know." I looked up to see my competitor looking at me.

"Yeah, you too." The taller one out of the two of us stood up, causing me to as well. He held out a hand.

"The name's Riku."

"Roxas." I shook his hand once.

"Takashi, Hiroshi, go get the basketballs for the rest of the class." Mr. Strife said to us. We both nodded and headed inside the gym. Riku and I walked into the supply room. Different sports equipment were all put in their designated places. We got the bags of basketballs and headed back out to the track.

"I've heard about you." Riku said as our feet clamped heavily onto the asphalt.

"From who?" I asked curiously.

"People." He replied bluntly as he walked ahead of me to meet up with our coach. (**A/N**: No, Riku isn't going to be a jerk... I know it seems that way, but trust me, he's not)

"Wow, that's a lot of help." I replied sarcastically under my breath. As we reached Mr. Strife, the other students started to finish their laps. Riku and I got basketballs out and started to play basketball with the others. After class finished, I changed out and hurried off to History. Luckily, I got to class on time and before a lot of other students, that way no one would stare at me.

"Class, we have a new student." My History teacher said as soon as the bell rang. '_You've _got _to be kidding me.'_ I sighed to myself. Mr. Leonhart pointed in my direction. "Roxas Hiroshi." It happened again, everyone's eyes were staring directly at me. I don't mind being the center of attention every now and then, but this was just getting ridiculous.

"Hey, aren't you the one who was with Namine after school yesterday?" The girl sitting next to me asked. I turned to face her. She looked almost identical to Namine. I remembered seeing her yesterday, she must be Kairi.

"Yeah." I answered to her question. She smiled at me and held out a hand.

"I"m Kairi Hikari."

"Roxas, as you heard the teacher say." I smiled shaking her hand. Kairi laughed.

"Well, welcome to Destiny High, Roxas." She nodded before turning her attention to the front of the class, along with me. Okay, so far I've met nice people and semi-rude people. Sure sounds a lot like back home. Too bad Hayner, Pence and Olette aren't here and good thing Seifer, Rai and Fuu _aren't _here. Actually, I haven't seen those three in a while, no skin off my back though.

After class ended, I went to Math where I met the bubbly brunette from yesterday with the group Namine pointed out to me. Selphie seemed pretty nice, kinda hyper, but still nice none-the-less. Soon after Math ended, it was lunch time.

"Roxas, you want to come to lunch with us?" Selphie exclaimed as soon as we walked out of the classroom.

"Uh, sure." I said looking around as everyone looked at us do to Selphie's energy.

"Great! Let's go." Selphie grabbed onto my wrist and yanked me down the hall. As the two of us made our way down the stairs to the first floor, people stopped their normal conversations to whisper things as we passed by. I eyed them funny.

"Selphie, what's up with people staring at me?" I decided to ask. She suddenly stopped outside the cafeteria doors.

"Well, you see... uh...hum... how do I put this..." She said thinking to herself.

"Just tell me." I persuaded the emerald eyed girl in front of me.

"Let's just say someone's been talking about you before you arrived. Luckily for you, they're not here today." We opened the door to the cafeteria. Hundreds of teenagers were chatting continuously as they stuffed their faces. You could see what clicks were here do to where they were sitting. On the far left of the large room, sat the people with books and their homework. On the far right, sat the jocks and cheerleaders. How stereotypic.

"Who was talking about me?" I asked as we sat down at a table where Riku, Sora and Kairi were seated with a few other people near the middle of the cafeteria.

"Selphie, you didn't say anything, did you?" A guy with dirty blonde spiky hair asked.

"No Tidus, I didn't." Selphie answered.

"If he found out, I think he'd die from shock, ya?" A guy with flaming red hair said in accent. I raised an eyebrow.

"Wakka! You guys, stop." Kairi said in a serious tone.

"Roxas will just get more curious to know if we keep talking about it." Sora added.

"Does someone want to tell me what's going on here?" I questioned, getting slightly angry that the whole table knew what was going on and not me. They all looked up at me.

"Don't mind them." Riku said waving his hand off to them. I plopped down onto the bench. "So how do you like it here?"

"Alright I guess." I said looking off to the side at the ground.

"Sorry I'm late. I had to talk to Cid about that science homework." I looked up to see Namine smiling. She sat down and noticed me. "Roxas..."

"Hi Namine." I said quietly. Either it was the whole awkward scene yesterday or it was something else that made her seem kind of nervous to talk to me.

"H-how are you?" Namine stuttered slightly.

"Are you all right?"

"Yeah, I- I'm fine." She smiled.

"Not this conversation again..." I said looking off. "What's with this school. Everyone knows something I don't. Obviously it involves me. I don't know how considering it's my first day here." I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see who it belonged to. Namine frowned slightly.

"We can't exactly tell you right now, but you'll find out soon. I promise." She said quietly.

"This can't be good."

"Try not to think about it right now. You still have two more class periods to go to before you should start thinking about anything." Kairi said.

"What classes do you have next anyway?" Sora asked me. My hand reached into my pocket and I pulled out my schedule.

"Fifth period, Science with Highwind." I read first off before getting interrupted.

"Kairi, Sora and I have that class next." Namine said. I looked up at her. I smiled faintly before reading my last class.

"Sixth period, Art with Kisaragi." I finished.

"That's Yuffie! I'm in that class with Namine!" Selphie cheered.

"Heh, great." I said with a quivering smile, kind of nervous. Selphie's hyper self made me nervous. Once the bell rang to get to class, Sora, Kairi, Namine and I went to Science.

"Ah, you must be Roxas Hiroshi." Mr. Highwind said as I walked into class. The others went to their assigned seats. I nodded. "Call me Cid."

"All right."

"Go ahead and have a seat, right there next to Namine." He pointed by the window where the blonde sat smiling. I made my way and sat by her.

"Lucky us, we get to sit next to each other." She smiled. I nodded with a slight smile as Cid started to talk about the homework from last night. Since obviously I didn't do it, I stared out the window. Little black birds were flying around, dodging some of the leaves that were falling from the trees. The sun was gleaming off the blue ocean. My eyes switched over to the sidewalk. Someone was walking down it. They looked really familiar, but I couldn't tell who it was; however, I had some idea.

"No... it couldn't be..." I said very low.

"What couldn't be?" Sora asked who was sitting in front of me. I quickly looked at Sora.

"Oh, uh... nothing. Just thinking about something." I laughed hesitantly. After he turned back around, I looked out the window quickly. The person was gone. "It can't be -."

"Roxas. Come on!" Namine said cutting me off.

"Wha?"

"We're supposed to be working on a project." Namine pointed to herself, Kairi, Sora and me. I nodded and we worked on the science project we had assigned to us. They explained it to me since I wasn't paying any attention when it was explained.

Sixth period soon started up. Namine and I met up with Selphie. The two girls introduced me to Miss Kisaragi, who wanted to be called Yuffie. What scared me more was that Yuffie was almost as cheerful as Selphie.

"Don't worry, only when Selphie's around, Yuffie's like that." Namine whispered in my ear as she noticed me staring wide-eyed at the two chatting what seemed to be gibberish in to my ears.

"Well that's good... I think..." I said. The blonde haired beauty laughed next to me.

"Come on, let's go sit down." She pulled me off to a table. We both sat down. Namine reached into her bag, pulling out a drawing pad and a pencil. I started to tweedle my thumbs since I didn't have any supplies and what not. "You know, there's some drawing pads over there. Yuffie doesn't mind if you take one." Namine pointed to a cabinet with paints, paper, drawing pads, pencils, pastels, and all sorts of art stuff.

"Thanks." I nodded standing up. I walked over to the cabinet and took a pencil and a drawing pad. After sitting back down, I flipped open to the first blank page. Lightly tracing a base, I started to sloppily make the trophy from The Struggle. Namine peaked over.

"What's that?" She asked tilting her head. I looked down at the drawing. It looked more like a dead tree with four huge apples or something.

"Er... it was supposed to be a trophy. It obviously didn't turn out as planned." I said. Namine giggled.

"Do you have the trophy?" She asked.

"I let my friends back home keep it. We each have a part of it though." As I said that, I pulled out a sapphire colored, semi-see through, ball that was the size of a large marble.

"Oh, wow." Namine said breathlessly as I handed it to her. "It's so pretty..."

"Hold it up to the light." I instructed her. Slowly, she lifted the small ball toward the window. Light shined through it.

"Wow Roxas, this is amazing." She handed it back to me and I stuck it back in my pocket.

"It's a reminder of home." I picked up my pencil and turned the page to a new one.

"You miss your home, don't you?" Namine asked quietly. My eyes slowly looked up at her. She looked at me sympathetically. I didn't like sympathy too much.

"Yeah, but I'll be fine. Don't worry about me." I said reassuringly. It took Namine a second until she nodded and started to draw again.

"I wish I could tell you..." Namine said so low that I thought it was something I imagined. I started to doodle, but barely looked up to see what the sky blue eyed girl in front of me was doing. She seemed really concentrated on whatever she was drawing. Without looking up, she asked, "Roxas, can you get me some color pencils from the cabinet?"

"Sure." I stood up walking over to the cabinet with the supplies. I whispered to myself as I placed my hand on the colored pencils, "Despite how much she avoids the situation I've been trying to deal with all day... and how angry I'm getting at everyone for not telling me... I can't get mad at the girl..."

"Hiya Roxas!" Selphie suddenly chirped from behind me.

"Wah!" I yelled. Pencils flew up into the air from my hand as I quickly spun around and leaned back onto the shelves. My hand fell over my rapidly moving chest. Selphie started laughing.

"Sorry about that." She apologized as she started to pick up the pencils that fell to the ground.

"Uh... uh, that's all right Selphie." I said as I bent down to help pick up the pencils that I dropped.

"So who were you talking about?" Selphie asked.

"Er... I wasn't talking about anyone..." I replied.

"Then what was with the 'I can't get mad at the girl'?"

"You heard?"

"So you were talking about someone!"

"Er... no?"

"Yeah, huh!"

"Prove it."

"But you just-."

"What happened?" Selphie and I looked up to see Namine looking down at us.

"Roxas was just saying that he can't-." I quickly covered Selphie's mouth with my hand and smiled like nothing happened. She kept trying to talk, but it only came out as mumbling.

"Heh, she doesn't know what she's talking about." I said with a cheesy smile. Selphie glared at me and pulled my hand away from her mouth.

"Roxas!" Selphie crossed her arm. "Stop being such a meanie head!"

"Um, so what happened?" Namine asked again.

"Well Roxas-."

"Okay, the bell's about to ring guys. Let's clean up!" Yuffie called from the front of the class. Namine bent down to help with the pencils. With in seconds we finished and the bell rang.

"Saved by the bell!" I cheered as I grabbed my things. Namine laughed slightly as Selphie eyed me funny with a curved smile. I walked out of class feeling relived. I survived my first day at Destiny High. The school started to slowly lose each student as we made our way out the doors.

It was nice outside. For some reason, I was feeling more cheerful compared to annoyed. People started to head their own ways just like I saw them yesterday afternoon. It was defiantly more peaceful. I suddenly saw Riku, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka walk down toward the beach. I figured this would be a good time to show them the real me, after all I was in a better mood.

"Hey guys!" I called out to them. They must not of heard me because they kept on walking. I figured I'd see where they were going, so I followed. The group walked past the railing Namine and I had met yesterday. In a way, I just wanted to stay in the spot but my curiosity was getting the best of me. A few people were starting to follow. This was getting weird.

"I was beginning to wonder who'd show up." I heard a familiar voice said from the beach. My stomach did a twist. I walked down the stairs to see a few more people standing by a large rock. Namine and the gang walked up to the rock. "Ah, my beautiful Namine."

"No way..." I whispered to myself. There on the rock was a guy, my age. He had a black beenie on his head. Evil was planted in his green-blue eyes, a smirk planted on his face. "It can't be -."

"Seifer!" Someone called. My eyes lowered. My worst enemy had moved here just before me to tell people something that obviously wasn't true. This couldn't be real!

---

**A/N**: There ya go! Chapter 2 of Alluring Beauty. XD So now Roxas has found the source of who's been talking about him. What has Seifer been saying though? Hum, guess you'll have to wait till the next chapter! Reviews would be great to see in my inbox.


	3. Roxas's Story

**A/N**: Gee guys, I'm glad you all like it so far! nn That makes me smile. Sorry it took so long to update! I kinda forgot what the plot is to this story when I originally decided to make this a story... so I decided to change it up a bit... meaning expect the unexpected. Enjoy!

**Chapter 3**- Roxas's Story

Seifer had a smirk planted on his face. Just behind him, a girl with silver like hair and brown eyes was staring blankly at the people before them, Fuu. Next to her was Rai, a tall and buff guy with black hair and brown eyes. This really couldn't be happening.

"I assume you've all met dear Roxas Hiroshi." Seifer said crossing his arms. There was a murmur from the crowd below. His cold green eyes looked down at Namine. "And Namine, I'm guessing that you're making him feel quite welcome."

"Yes. I am." She replied.

"Good, that's very good." His voice full of amusement. My hands slowly turned in to fists. This was all a set up for me to feel awkward coming here.

"He doesn't seem like a bad person." Kairi spoke up.

"I don't see why you have a grudge against him." Sora said walking up to Seifer, Fuu and Rai. Seifer let out a hollow laugh.

"He has always been the hero at Twilight Town. Roxas Hiroshi has always been the most well known Struggle fighter. I don't want him to be that way here. I want him to feel like the most shallow, low self esteemed loner here on the Destiny Islands!" Seifer cried out. Fuu and Rai planted smirks upon their faces.

"What the hell is wrong with –." I yelled, running out towards the group of people when suddenly, everything stopped. Everyone seemed frozen in time. I looked up into the sky to see birds stiff in the sky, not moving a single feather. "Wha–."

"Roxas..." I looked over toward the crowd. Namine walked out slowly with her hands placed neatly in front of her; fingers laced through one another.

"Namine..." I ran up to her. I looked around again. "Wha-what's going on?"

"I-," Her crystal blue eyes looked down at the soft beige sand under our black boots. "I stopped time, Roxas." Her voice was quiet.

"Wait, how? How is that possible?" I was completely confused. The blonde girl in front of me remained silent and seemed awfully fascinated with the sand. I put my hands on her shoulders and shook her lightly. Just as sudden as everything stopped, her head shot up to look into my unique ocean colored eyes.

"I have a special power. One no one else has. My powers are something no one from the Organization understands but uses to their benefits." Namine's voice was barely understandable but just loud enough I could hear.

"Huh? Powers? Organization? What?" I let go of her shoulders and put my hands to my sides. "I still don't think I understand what you're talking about."

"Roxas, you're a nobody. I'm a nobody. We're not supposed to exist but for some reason, we're existing in this bizarre parallel universe. Our lives aren't really what they seem. Something has come up. Organization XIII needs you."

"Ah!" I yelled out of frustration. "I don't understand! Who's this 'Organization XIII'?"

"They're a group of incomplete people who wish to be whole." She explained. "Thirteen people from the worlds around here have became heartless and in result of that, a nobody was born too."

"...uh... heartless... nobodies... what are they?"

"Heartless are beings that are hearts corrupted by darkness and without a body or a soul. Nobodies are creatures without hearts. They are leftovers "born" in Twilight Town and other worlds that exist "in twilight", existing as merely the body and soul of people who lost their hearts to darkness. As they lack hearts to possess light or darkness, they exist in between, in the twilight; they are nothing."

"Okay, so what does that have to do with me?" I asked curiously as I folded my arms together across my chest. Namine's sky blue eyes looked around us before looking back at me.

"They're looking for you Roxas."

"Who, the Organization? Why would they want me?"

"In the Organization, there's Xemnas, who's the leader of the Organization. Xigbar, the free shooter; Xaldin, the whirlwind lancer; Vixen, the chilly academic; Lexaeus, the silent hero; Zexion, the cloaked schemer; Saïx, the luna diviner; Demyx, the melodious nocturne; Luxord, the gambler of fate; Marluxia, the graceful assassin; Larxene, the savage nymph; and Axel, the flurry of dancing flames." Namine said looking around again. I started recounted the names in my head and used my fingers as remembrance. I looked up at her.

"That's only twelve though." I said. "Who's the thirteenth member?"

"Think about it Roxas, what do all of them have in common?"

"Being nobodies." I said with an as-matter-of fact tone and a smile.

"Besides that." She shook her blonde head. I sat there and thought for a second.

"They all have 'x's in their names?" I shrugged. Namine nodded slowly with a small smile.

"That's right. Now what do you share in common with _them_?"

"I-I have an 'x' in my name..." I said slowly. "Wha? How is that possible? I'm human, I'm not a nobody!"

"I'm sorry Roxas, but you _are _a nobody. You're human form was turned into a heartless a year ago and that caused you to be born." Namine said with sadness in her voice. "I'm a nobody too, like I said. My human form lost her heart for a short while and in result of that, I was formed."

"Then how come you're not part of the Organization?"

"I work for them, but they're only using me." I looked out into the ocean. The waves were still stopped from crashing into the shore.

"I want to know who my human form is..." My blue eyes returned to the girl in front of me.

"You have to listen to me first, Roxas." Namine said sternly. "I don't know how you and I managed to be here but our real purpose, our real place in life, is to get rid of the Organization with the help of the Keyblade Master, an undercover member of the Organization, A Princess of Heart, A King, A Royal Knight, A Royal Wizard and the friends they made along the way to closing Kingdom Hearts last year."

"My head hurts." I said rubbing my forehead. "This is so much information."

"You'll remember. Somehow you forgot everything. I'll show you again, you'll remember everything."

"Namine, I see you found our missing member." A deep voice said from the crowd of frozen teenagers. Namine and I both looked over toward the group when I noticed a tall figure in a black cloak, with the hood up, shadowing his face.

"Who are you!" I yelled.

"Roxas, we have to go!" Namine said holding her hand up next to us. Suddenly a dark mystical portal formed in front of us.

"Are you sure this is safe?" I asked hesitantly looking at the swirling purple and black matter in front of us. Namine looked past it to see the man in the cloak walk closer.

"Just go!" She pushed me through the portal.

---

"Ah!" A teenager's voiced called out through a dark portal that opened up in a placed called Twilight Town. Without notice, a blonde haired boy flew through it and stumbled onto a bed. "Umph!"

A blonde haired girl walked out casually; the portal closing right behind her. She looked at the boy that was laying on the bed rubbing his head. The young boy of 16-years-old was dressed in a black zip up shirt that wasn't zipped all the way with a star zipper. He had an unzipped white colored jacket over it with thin checkered stripes on the shoulders and across the chest. It was red on the inside and black rimmed on the outside lining. His pants were black at the top with and just above the knee, it changed into a solid beige. The young man's shoes were black with red bands across it. He also had a checkered wrist band and on his left hand he had a black band like ring on his index finger and a white one on his middle finger.

The girl that was watching the boy had a simple white dress on her petite body. Her feet had white sandals on them.

"Where are we?" The boy asked looking up at the girl. His sapphire blue eyes widened. "Namine?"

"Yes?" The sky blue eyed girl asked, her head tilting to the right a little. The teenage boy looked around the room they suddenly appeared in.

"Hey, this is my old room!" He declared jumping up. He turned around and looked outside the window of his bedroom. "We're in Twilight Town. How'd we get here?"

"Roxas, I need you to remember what's going on. I need you to remember everything." Namine said softly. The room was lightened by the lowering sun that was falling over the town they were in. The boy known as Roxas sat down at the edge of his bed facing the blonde in white.

"Okay, so what I have so far is there is this Organization who wants me because I'm a member. I'm a... nobody," He looked down and off to the side. "My 'human' form was turned into a heartless a year ago and so did yours in some way. There's this thing called Kingdom Hearts and that's about it..."

"Good so far. You've been listening." Namine smiled successfully. "Okay, firstly, our human forms. You remember Kairi and Sora, right?"

"Yeah. They're pretty nice. What about them?"

"You're Sora's nobody as I am Kairi's." Her pale hands let her down easily onto Roxas's bed as she sat down to explain more. "A year ago, Kairi was captured by heartless and they stole her heart because they needed all Seven Princesses Of Heart to open up Kingdom Hearts to darkness. No one close to her knew Kairi was a princess. However, once they stole Kairi's heart, they noticed Kingdom Hearts wasn't working to their needs. Sora found Kairi at Hollow Bastion and realized that the only way to save her was to sacrifice himself. To everyone's surprise, Sora took a keyblade to heart and vanished into darkness while all the princesses, including Kairi, was reunited with their hearts. Since Sora had such a strong heart and Kairi proved that she cares about Sora, even as a heartless, Sora was able to return to his normal state. Those times that they didn't have their hearts in them, was the time you and I were born."

"Wow." Roxas said breathlessly. "This is all insane." Namine nodded in agreement.

"Now, for the reason of you needing to help get rid of the Organization. Since you left the Organization a while ago to find out what you really were, the second year of finding the door to the light was happening. Sora went on his mission with a duck named Donald and a dog named Goofy to find the door to the light and rid all of darkness again. Riku, Sora and Kairi's best friend, was-."

"I remember Riku." The boy stated. Namine laughed a little.

"Good. Anyway, Riku was working with Ansem the Wise to help get Sora's memory back from me erasing it a while ago. Before Sora's memory was restored, he killed off most of the Organization. Riku took the form of Ansem to hide his real identity. Kairi was eventually captured a little after Sora's memory was restored. However, once Sora came out of the memory pod, you vanished. I, however, had to stay and help Kairi out of trouble. Eventually after traveling to many worlds, everyone was reunited, the Organization was vanquished, things were restored to natural state. Everyone returned to their rightful world and you and me were sent back to be Sora and Kairi. Something's come up though. I don't know how it happened, but you and I were pulled from the two again and all the Organization members erased everyone's memory, but somehow whatever they did to do that, didn't effect me."

"Huh? How does that happen? I thought Sora got rid of all the members." Roxas asked confused.

"That's it, I really don't know. All I do know is that you and Sora need to repeat all of last year. Roxas, it's your job to help Sora this time and get rid of the darkness in peoples hearts." Namine said, her voice getting bolder with each word.

"How is that possible? Everyone's back on the Destiny Islands. No one remembers anything."

"I've already worked this out. We're back in time Roxas. I took you a year back in time. Sora should be waking up soon from the memory pod. You can't tell anyone what I've told you today, you understand?"

"Yes."

"Good. When you see Sora, he should be aware of who the Organization is and you won't have to go through everything Sora did because I added those memories" She sighed standing up. "This is it Roxas. Are you ready?"

"I... I think so." He said, slightly confused still from all the information that had consumed his mind the last hour.

"We have to change history." Namine said. "For the good of everyone." Suddenly, Roxas blacked out.

—

Everything was black. Only voices entered his head. Voices he wasn't sure of. It had to have been something from the previous year that was reminding him what he needed to do. He had to fight off every last member of the Organization... even the ones that should have been dead before... even if that resulted in... death.

"_Kairi... I know you! You're that girl he likes!_" His own voice said.

**  
**"_Who? Do you have a name?_" A delicate teenage girls voice replied. **  
**

"_You forgot my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi. I'll give you a hint. It starts with an 'S'.._." It wasn't his own voice that spoke this time. However, he knew that he knew the voice from somewhere familiar.

**Another remembrance sounded in his ears. **

"_Why does looking at you always tick me off?"_ A voice he knew quite well this time. The voice of his worst enemy.

"_I dunno. Maybe it's destiny."_ He replied.

**Why were these memories appearing, why was everything so dark? **

"_Why? Why do you have the keyblade?_" A deep teenagers voice yelled out of furry. This one was familiar too.

"_Shut up!" _The younger teen said through clench teeth. He remembered this event.

**These quotes were coming from his lost memory. He was finally understanding what Namine was saying. He was remembering all that he forgot. **

"_The Roxas I knew is long gone. Fine, I see how it is..._" His best friends voice. **Axel**. The red headed member thought that he didn't hear him, but the thing was... he did.

'_I'm sorry...'_ The blonde haired boy thought as he lay there in darkness.

**He was finally remembering everything he needed to know. **

"_Don't you want to know the truth about who you really are." _That voice, the voice he loved hearing because it was soft and enchanting; it belonged to **_her_**.

---

"Namine..." He finally was coming to. Roxas covered his eyes with his hands from the bright white room he was laying in. When he finally regained his eyesight, he looked around.

The room was a light pearl color with a light blue floor. There was a glowing pod in the center of this white room. Roxas lifted himself up using his right hand and jumping onto his feet. He slowly moved one foot in front of the other to reach this odd rosebud-looking pod.

'_Looks like my summer vacation is... over.'_ **Another memory.** Roxas shook his head and looked up at the pod.

It started to rattle and suddenly stopped as the door, which reassembled a petal, opened up to reveal a spiky haired brunet in a rather small red jumper. As the boys eyes started to open, two voices came from behind the blond.

"Sora!" A voice that was quite similar to a quack hollered. Roxas looked next to him to see A white duck with a blue zip up jacket, a matching hat and gold bands around his wrists. Next to the white duck was a tall goofy black dog with a gold hat, goggles, a green shirt with a black vest, a pair of golden yellow pants and big floppy shoes. The blond raised an eyebrow at this odd site. The boy known as Sora stretched before looking down at the three people in front of him.

"Donald! Goofy!" He ran out of the pod and towards his friends where he collapsed to his knees and hugged them both. The three grabbed hands and laughed as they danced around in a circle. Roxas stood on the sidelines and crossed his arms waiting for them to notice him.

"Uh, hello?" Roxas finally called out to them as he waved his left hand in the air. The three stopped and looked over at the blond haired version of Sora.

"Um, who are you?" The ocean blue eyed boy asked as he let go of the tall dog and white duck. He walked over to face his look alike.

"The name's Roxas. You're Sora." He replied. Sora tilted his head a little.

"Have we met? You look awfully familiar." Sora said. The white duck waddled over to the two and so did the dog.

"No. I'm just... er... someone."

"Hiya! The name's Goofy and this here is Donald." The dog said to the blond. The dog known as Goofy waved while the duck nodded.

"Nice to meet you." He relied. "Look, we need to protect Kingdom Hearts." Roxas said with a small nod. The trio stood there for a second, exchanged glances at each other and then all bursted out laughing.

"Why? Kingdom Hearts is sealed! No need to worry about it!" Sora said though his laughter.

"No, it's not. Organization XIII is using it to their advantage." Roxas explained. He really didn't know how he knew this when he wasn't even quite sure what Kingdom Hearts was, but it just came to him. "You don't really need to protect it from the heartless anymore, it's the nobodies you have to worry about!"

"Nobodies?" Donald asked.

"Urgh..." Roxas said with frustration. "Okay, I'll explain everything on the way to get out of this place."

"Uh, alright..." Sora said as the four of them started to walk out of the white room. As Sora, Roxas, Donald and Goofy tried to find their way out of whatever building they were in, Roxas explained everything Namine explained to him. Sora did recall knowing something about Organization XIII but didn't know their purpose. As they finally made it out of the odd rooms, they made it up the stairs into the main part of some old, broken down mansion.

"I know this place!" Roxas called. "This is the Old Mansion in Twilight Town!"

"Twilight Town?" Goofy asked with a pondering look.

"Yeah! This is my home!" The blond cheered. "Come on, let's get out of here." The four ran out the double doors and into the fresh woodsy air. As they started to walk past the gates of the old mansion, Roxas looked back. Up on the second floor to the left, Roxas noticed a girl looking down at them. She smiled softly.

"Namine." He said quietly to himself.

"What?" Sora asked looking back at him. Roxas turned to face the brunet.

"Look, it's Namine." He pointed back to the window, but as everyone looked, only the white curtains were in the window. "Or not..."

"Uh, right. Let's keep going." Roxas looked down before taking the trio out of the woods. Finally, they entered the quiet streets of Twilight Town. The sky was shining pinks and golds as the town was light up with a golden tint. It was awfully quiet in this town; it always was.

"Not a busy town, is it?" Donald quacked at Roxas.

"No, not really." He replied as they continued walking. They all continued walking past the town shops and a few people in town. After a short while, they heard people cheering and numerous clanking.

"Gee, what's going on over there?" Goofy asked pointing with his white gloved finger towards what Roxas knew as the Sandlot.

"Let's go check it out!" Sora ran down the ally way towards the noise, along with the others.

**A/N**: eh, so how was that? Yeah, so I really don't know what happened to me writing this story along with Living In The Shadows. I'm not sure when Dear Diary 2 will be updated, but it wont be any time soon. Sorry for that. Living In The Shadows, sadly I don't think it'll be update until DD2 is finished. Sorry everyone who's waiting for an update! Well I suppose this is your part now... reviews are great on my part and get me more motivated!


End file.
